Flowerless
by FACELESSWRITER11
Summary: It didn't matter who he was pounding into, a young boy with long black hair, it'swhat he had realized that made tears slowly slip down tanned skin.  YAOI. Deidara x Haku, rated M for Yaoi. Please R R, hope you enjoy my story. Sorry no foreword.  3


Two duets walked from either side the sun rose and set. The duo walking in the direction that the sun sunk heavily looked odd, a tall thin man weilding a sword on his shoulder with a short child whose face could not be seen under a porcelain mask and long black hair. These two walked slowly, in silence with only the sound of their footsteps to guide them.

The couple walking from the way the sun awakened could not be considered odd but were still unusual, they bickered every so often with the long white tassles attacted to their straws hats moving gently with their head movements.

Both saw the same hut in the distance, a thin trail of steam coming from the spout at the top. The four men steadily moved towards the tea house, greeted at each entrance by a sweet mouthed woman who requested they stay overnight due to bad weather that was expected. Both duets complied and settled in rooms apart, unknowning of the others precense.

_"Sasori no Danna, I am going to practice my art, un?"_

_"Just don't get in my way Deidara" _

_"Master Zabuza, please excuse me"_

_"Do not stray too far Haku, I need you close at all times"_

Through thick forest with trees taller than sight, the two boys where scattered through the trees. One sighed and sat on the ground, moulding a small creature in his unusual hands. He let these little clay models scuttle and fly through the tree branches to a find a destination the criminal thought best to end them. In a silent gesture with a explained 'Katsu!' the animals were engulfed in a ball of fire with a wave of heat running through the air to acompany the explosion. Bark, grass and clay would scatter and fly until only the dust was left to settle once more.

"Hm" Deidara hummed happily, the mouths on his hands gurgling happily.

Deidara sighed as he wished for his partner to see his art for what his was, for his Danna to wrap his arms around his waist and...

Through dense overgrowth shrubs not far from were Deidara lay in a daydream, Haku sat on the grass toying with the strands of green flicking lossely in the wind. He made a grass angel beneath the green, hoping to feel a tickling sucess as the grass toyed with his cheeks.

But felt nothing, simply a neutral happy that could never be altered.

Suddenly a ball of white whizzed past his face, he sat up and saw the creature soaring through the trees skillfully.

Out of curiosity, Haku followed the white orb as if flitted and fluttered and the boy soon saw this creature was none other than a bird. He began to run and sure enough came out in a clearing, to see the bird he never had a chance to adore blow up into small pieces of clay and scatter throughout the grass and dirt.

The short raven haired Haku saw the pondering Deidara, faced away thinking about a soft pair of lips against a blushing cheek.

"I like your birds"

The Akatsuki member got his hands into position to activate the bombs when he heard the voice, yet when he turned lowered his guard.

It was a boy who -like Deidara- looked mistakingly like a girl. Long black hair shaping his white face and dripping down his back, a blue robe and knee long pants covering his small body. Deidara didn't know what to say, his danna would've snickered from within his puppet and walked away.

Although Deidara was heavily flattered that someone had _finally _seen the art in his ninjustu.

"Thanks, un"

Haku blushed, walking forward and taking a seat in the clearing with Deidara. There was an awkward silence before Deidara spoke to the young boy.

"So, do you live around here un?" Haku looked up to the man, talking to him in neutral status.

As if they were equals, although Haku knew he was a mere tool.

"No, a traveller"

"Oh, I see" Deidara now looked at the hair, so long much like his, so easy to pull.

"And you?"

"The same, heading to Konaha"

"Konoha?" Haku asked, adjustment in his seating and Deidara was staring longingly at pale thigh from his shorts riding up, surprisingly hairless and so easy to bruise "Me and my master just came from there"

"Your Master? Is he well?"

"Yes, although I do wish he would pay attention to me"

The sentence so innocent to the fifteen year old boy was unsimiliar to what Deidara heard, a cry of help from a boy in shackles begging for cock like a whore.

Suddenly the older of the two pullled the younger and pinned his to a tree by his sides, unable to control his hormonal lust any longer. Haku looked up at the man who had now turned to a wolf, pupils diluted and claws digging into tender flesh. Haku -when faced with Master Zabuza intoxicated on Sake- would freeze and let him do what he desired, so he did the same to Deidara. Leaning down to Haku's vunerable neck and licking at the white skin, moving his knee to presh at Haku's sexual organs which stirred slightly as the artist sucked at a vein that made Haku whimper.

Haku wanted to pull away, but couldn't. This feeling, it was nothing like what his master did to him in a drunken haze.

It felt like his skin was on fire, his whole boy was excited to the core and he couldn't stop himself mewling like a cat for milk wanting what Deidara had to offer.

It was sick, in every book Haku had read it was called sin.

Yet the beautiful boy didn't pull away.

When Deidara kissed Haku, it was awkward and clumsy. Two kids not raised to love twisting tongues and preshing closer wanting more than mere touches of the hand.

Deidara knew sin, and this was it. A boy of fifteen being molested by someone of nineteen turning twenty.

It was wrong, just plain wrong!

Yet...

He wanted this, wanted to be needed. Wanted someone to want him. He needed it, a human necessity he did not have enough of with a partner who wouldn't come out of his wooden shell.

Haku was pushed to the ground, landing on his elbows and immediately having Deidara taking advantage of his high riding robe. Sucking on now erect nipples and making Haku bite his lip, pulling the cord and shedding the useless item. Such tasty skin, like it was bathed in vanilla and cherry blossums. Deidara wondered what else tasted this good?

"D-deidara..." Haku whispered, pulling the blonde hair so they met in a passionate kiss. Teeth clashed and the raven haired boy started to unpop the buttons on the black coat with his free hand.

When clothes had been tossed to the ground, Deidara stared. Haku was huffed and swooped of his two tiny feet laying naked in the dirt, the older blonder boy then pouncing on him once more, quickly raising his legs in the air and inserting a finger into a place that made Haku reconsider.

Although after the index finger accompanied his middle finger, Haku whimpered at the pain of his small entrance being stretched.

Although pain was something he hardly felt, and hearing the blood rush through his ears amazed him.

The artist was fully erect, feeling how his walls tightened against his fingers made him crazy with that tghtness around his cock. He began stroking the boy's smaller member as he inserted himself into Haku.

The mist ninja screamed, the pleasure of his tip being toyed with was there but the stretching was pure torture.

"S-sto..." He couldn't start to form words to tell the blonde to stop. Deidara was over Haku, hair wild and eyes almost in the back of his head. He kissed Haku quickly and cooed at him as he pushed the rest of himself in, knowing that when he found Haku's prostate the pain would simply vansih.

After a minute of panting, Deidara holding back to the animalistic lust, Haku groaned 'move' in pain from the new position even though the pain was still there.

"You're so tight" Deidara panted as he hooked Haku's knees to sit on his shoulders, pulling out then pushing in and not holding back. Haku screamed, feeling a trickle of blood running from the entrance down his back. The cold sensation of his own blood reminded him of his past, the splatters of his fathers blood on his dirty hands.

The sculpter handled Haku as if he was a doll, light to the touch and afraid to mark the precious porclain stained white by the freezing cold. He tried to make his pushes into a steady rhythm, hitting a spot deep inside the raven haired boy that make him shriek like the birds who caused him to be here.

Deidara knew that shriek, he'd done it several times when his faceless lover had hit his prostate head on.

"Deidara! Do it again!"

He did, and Haku moaned once more, seeing small stars in front of lidded eyes.

Deidara stared at the boy under him, whimpering and whispering his name like he was important to him.

Deidara wanted to live in the moment forever, loved by somebody who needed him to say alive.

Being in the Akatsuki, wearing the robes in which you wore no heart on the black sleeve. He couldn't love, and since he showed no love none was returned.

The lonely artists was left shivering in the sheets he wished he shared.

"Deidara!"

The moan alone made Deidara bite the soft and scarce layer of puppy fat on the boy's stomach. He sucked at the skin, hoping to leave a mark so after their paper love the boy would glance in the mirror and maybe remember.

After this time, he's be put into the dark again.

Deidara stopped thrusting, he let go of the small legs and went limp.

Haku noticed when he didn't see stars that something had happened, he opened his eyes to see the man once alive with lust now empty.

"Deidara?" Haku asked concerned but also scared, he'd seen that look amany times and it ended in bloodshed everytime.

Deidara let blue eyes dart to the boy, bound by the cock in his rear that connected them as one person.

One broken person, even with two souls put together it was a sad excuse of a man.

"Why did you stop?"

Deidara leaned forward wrapping his arms around the tiny frame, Haku seeing it fit to embrace him back. The little ninja pulled away and put a simple kiss to the artists lips, putting his small hands on cheeks.

"It's okay, Deidara. Please do not be so sad when you should be so happy, making love. You should be very excited" Haku moved underneath him, secretly screaming for the movement to begin once more.

Deidara smiled sadly, and caught the boy in a kiss. It got passionate quickly with his tongue drawing the outline of Haku's jaw he got into his pace once more. Their limbs entwined as they moaned and huffed and teeth and tongues massaged whatever they could grasp

Then the rain fell from skies that held the water too long as it came down in bullets and pierced the skin of the two boys. The uke opened his eyes to the clouds above, tears cornering and then falling down his porcelain cheeks. Suddenly there were things to live for yet he was still a bird in the cage, controlled by his master.

Suddenly the boy with no parents saw himself as a victim rather than the tool he was meant to be.

Suddenly, the tool didn't want to die.

Haku wanted to live like a human.

Deidara slowed as it started to rain, but when Haku moaned he sped up once more into the steady beat.

Having this boy under him, saying his name like a prayer.

Something he would never have again, a sense that somebody loved him for whom he was not the clouds he bore on his chests.

"Please" The artist begged "When you come, say you love me, please"

His orgasm made him scream, he shut his eyes as sparks that had been building in his stomach released on the cold ground like snow.

"Deidara, I love you!"

The words spurred the older of the two to go over the edge. Deidara raking his nails up the younger man's back as he felt Haku tighten underneath him, he thrusted faster desperate to release his seed along with his new sadness. He then came, teeth gritted with the pain eating his heart like worms would to an apple. Riding out the orgasm in a way he couldn't control, filling Haku and collapsing on the boy yet holding his weight so not to hurt the small child.

Both now facing this truth that was left after orgasm. After the intense pleasure there were holes riddled through the once clear barrier. They stayed like that for awhile, not knowing what to think or do. Wondering how one person and one action could do this to their once invincible wall.

They both dressed in silence, hiding their tears and emotions from the other. As Deidara put on his boxed out coat that sunk in the rain, he wished they were arms around him to protect him from such horrors the world owned. Haku felt no difference when the material items were slipped on his naked skin, he felt simply numb all over.

When both stood looking at the watered down seed on the dirt were they had commited sins that virgins could not, one thing was passed from both of them.

Deidara looked up to Haku with sad eyes, hair pressed to his face by the menacing rain. He thanked the clouds for hiding his tears that he did not want to show.

"Thank you" The teenager said to the boy a metre away, thinking about the heartless redhead when he said so.

Simply wood and bone.

Haku smiled when he wished he ached, returning the same words to the blonde. Deidara seemed surprise to hear so, but nodded and then walked away; becoming a silhouette in the curtain of water.

Haku watched him walk away, the man who awoke the unknown longing that had been eating him, when he had completely dissapeared the mist ninja walked away leaving the place were the emotions had marked the ground with sperm that the rain had now washed away.

Now it was mere ground

Both left, not knowing where to go or what to do. Walking in whichever direction they saw as most fit, knowing that where they chose to stop would be their resting place.

The boy who wanted to be loved died under a flowerless Sakura tree, knowing his red blood would bring a blossum of rose pink to the petals of white. He cried before passing, grasping his headband between his fingers and thinking of the home he used to have.

The child who wanted to be human walked for so long, but the presence of a snow storm brang him to his knees. Shivering and with the tears freezing on white cheeks that were once caressed, he smiled sadly and was forced to accept the death that lay ahead.

Suffocating in the snow, the cold filling him inside and out, unable to breath because his limbs were so weak. The life he didn't have flashed before his eyes, and then his heart finally stopped beating.

Both wanted so little, yet paid so much. Under the shade of a Sakura tree and in the depth of crystal snow, so beautiful yet so deadly.

The partners of the deceased walked the way they came, no second shadow to accompany them. No feelings of remorse, longing or sadness.

With the tea house empty once more, with an elderly dusting away the old bones sticking to the porch and making vacancy for the cycle to start once more.


End file.
